


牛奶兑波旁 Milk with Bourbon

by 9PNa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9PNa/pseuds/9PNa





	

#  
我和菲利克斯是在婚礼上认识的。  
我坐在一堆喜气洋洋的人中间郁郁寡欢，仿佛参加的是葬礼，他也是；我一杯一杯地灌酒，他也是，只不过我喝的是干白，他喝的是威士忌。在我们同时结束了第四杯的时候，他凑过来问我:"你是前男友？"  
我闷闷不乐地点点头。  
"我也是。"他丧气地说。  
"娜塔莎的？？"我大惊失色。  
"新郎的。"他叹口气，又灌一口酒。我一时间不知道该说什么，只好拍拍他的肩膀，以示同是天涯沦落人。他喝干杯中的酒，对我说:"咱们还待在这个鬼地方干什么？出去找点乐子吧！"  
那天我本来是想以失败者的身份去看看穿婚纱的娜塔莎是什么样子，给她送上我痛不欲生又诚恳无比的祝福后就一醉方休，然后到洗手间里一个人嚎啕大哭的。但是酒精、粉红色棉布衬衫和翠绿色的醉眼混合在一起有某种奇妙的效果，让我难以抗拒。结果我既没能看见穿婚纱的娜塔莎，也没能送上我（实在不想送）的祝福，更没能哭得昏天暗地，就离开了婚礼现场，跟着一个刚刚说过两句话的陌生人沿着涅里斯河散步。  
我跟他讲我是怎样费力地追到了娜塔莎，又是如何被她无情抛弃，而又作为"好友"不得不被邀请出席这刑场一般的婚礼。他也给我讲他和新郎曾经的甜蜜时光，又是怎样被爱人追求稳定生活的念头击溃，最终没收到请帖却不请自来，大摇大摆地闯入婚礼现场，给他脸色看。我这才想起来本来应该是十人一桌，我们这桌却是十一人，看来是特意给他添了把椅子。  
"你这是何苦呢，特意来找堵。"我说。  
"你又是何苦呢，为了不显得失礼而不得不出席吗？"他呛回来。我哑口无言，他说的没错，我就是这种人，循规蹈矩，庸庸碌碌。我俩好一阵相对无言，在郁郁的晚风中沉默地并排坐着。过了一会，他掏出一盒烟:"抽吗？"  
"不了，谢谢。"  
"大【×】麻呢？"  
"也不用了。"  
"蘑菇呢？"  
"算了吧。"  
"你怎么搞的？"他好奇地问我，"你今年五十了？"  
"大概是以前太乖，现在坏不起来了。"我老老实实地回答他。他纵声大笑，笑得几乎掉到河里去。我被他笑得心烦意乱，却又不好开口。可等他停下的那一瞬间，我又没脾气了。  
"还是给我来点儿吧。"我说。  
"什么？"昏暗的路灯下，他睁大了眼镜，黑色的瞳仁专注地盯着我。  
"蘑菇。"  
他咂了下嘴:"我还以为是爱情。"  
然后我吻了他。我们推推搡搡，拉扯之间我告诉他我家就在这附近，于是我们手拉手狂奔回家。钥匙还没掏出来，我就把他按在门上亲吻。走廊的灯坏了，我看不见钥匙孔，也看不见他的脸。进了门，他开始心急地扯我的领子。我的手掌覆盖在他的腰上，契合完美。  
我可是个直男，我想，然后最后一点理智被柔软湿润所吞噬。  
高潮的时候他带着哭腔喊新郎的名字，我搜肠刮肚想找出一个名字在唇边亲吻，大脑却一片空白，娜塔莎的名字在此时恰到好处地溜走了，结果只有他一个人哭喊着、喘息着、重复着一个断断续续的陌生的名字。  
后来我想，大概是因为那时候我还不知道他的名字。如果知道了，我一定会喃喃地念出来，反反复复，无休无止。  
#  
第二天我头疼得要死，有气无力地靠在床头柜上。他倒是一点事儿也没有，光着身子下床去长裤口袋里摸了根烟抽。他掀开被子躺回床上的时候烟灰已经摞了一长溜，我怕它掉在被子上烧出个洞，却没敢和他说，怕说了以后他就不在我身边躺着了。  
"你是做什么的？"他问道。  
"画家。"我说。  
"有钱的那种还是没钱的那种？"他问我。"你觉得呢？"我朝脏兮兮的白墙努努嘴。他叹了口气，把烟掐灭:"我是个作家。没钱的那种。"  
我俩对视，一瞬间彼此的同情又进一层，甚至一瞬间发展为忠贞的革命情义。于是我俩在床上躺了一上午，他讲责编是多么的狗眼看人低，我讲美院的教授们是多么的不具慧眼。我俩越说越往下溜，最后又溜到被子里，抵着头说了一下午的话。天黑了，我问他饿不饿，他说不饿。于是又是一晚。  
#  
后来他就住下了，不知道怎么回事。他说他付不起房租。好歹我这间小屋子是祖母留给我的，不用付钱，我也乐得有个伴。  
他的行李只有一个手提箱，一个电脑包。笔记本的键盘都磨得看不出是什么字母了，他还很宝贵地抱在胸前。手提箱里清一色是牛仔裤，还有粉色衬衫，粉色条纹、粉色斑点、粉色三色堇。我问他为什么只买粉色的衣服，他说因为我的钱不够，所以只能买自己喜欢的。  
"生命也是如此，"他说，"活着的时间总是不够，所以我只做我喜欢的事。"  
他撒谎。  
两个人生活对我来说没什么大变化，对他来说却不一样。"房租是悬在我头上的一把刀，现在这把刀拿掉了……"  
另一把刀又悬上来了。  
月初的时候还好，月末的时候就连饭也吃不起了。我只好背着画夹到旅游景点去给游人写生，他则给三流色情杂志写点稿子。我不敢说这是他喜欢做的事，不过他似乎也挺乐在其中，时不时还问我喜欢什么体位。我不搭理他，他就嘶嘶地笑；我搭理他了，他就放声大笑。  
他晚上经常不回来，凌晨却一身酒气地瘫在我身边，手里弹着空气吉他。我起来做早饭，他继续睡，睡到中午，再起来吃已经凉了的早饭。我向来早睡早起、按时作息，却奇迹般地没有讨厌他。  
我开始给他画画。准确地说，那段时间我的画里只有他。打字的，喝咖啡的，吃饭的；穿衣服的，半穿衣服的，不穿衣服的。那年头模特真贵，有个美人端端正正地坐在你眼前实在是件难能可贵的事。  
有天我画着画着，突然停下笔，对他说:"我好像爱上你了。"  
他又放肆地大笑，笑声让人恼火，安静的瞬间却又让人怒意全消。"我也是。"他一边擦笑出的眼泪一边说。  
"你是同性恋吧？"我问他。"是啊。"他毫不避讳。"我是直男吧？？""谁知道。"他翻了个白眼。  
"怎么就会变成这样了呢？"我嘟嘟囔囔地说，他没听见。  
我想起来他的稿纸上涂抹过这样的话:  
爱情让人心烦，  
一个人总是诚恳无比；  
另一个却含混不清、胡搅蛮缠。  
不知道他有没有想起来这几句话。  
#  
新年的时候他拒绝听爱乐乐团的交响，于是我陪他去地下的livehouse去听朋克摇滚。声音太大了，我什么都听不懂，过了一会他已经消失在拥挤的人群中。我徒劳地望着无比相似的金色脑袋们，大声地喊他的名字，声音却被一浪接一浪的喧嚣拍散。最后我不得已开始后退，从人与人之间的缝隙溜到门口，然后坐在门外的长椅上等了他三个小时。  
后来他出来了，情绪高涨，我打着哈欠，跟在他旁边。他一路蹦蹦跳跳，在落了雪的街道上蹭来蹭去，像个小孩一样说个不停，我则跟在他后边慢慢地走、慢慢地听、慢慢地笑一笑。  
后来他的话说完了，我们却还没有走到家。于是我问他:"你记得那天我和你说我好像爱上你了吗？"  
"记得啊，"他漫不经心地回答道，揉搓着手里的雪球，"我不是说我也是嘛。"  
"我是认真的。"我说。  
他停下来看着我，手里的雪球掉到地上。一瞬间，真静啊，空调主机的嗡嗡声，远处的笑声，小巷间跌跌撞撞的风声，全都被一秒钟的空白吞噬了。然后他说:"托里斯，不一样的两个人是很难在一起的。"  
刚刚空白的那一秒把它吸收的声音又全都返还给了我，一瞬间我的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，声音大到什么都听不见。不过我也不必再听见什么了，因为他又沉默下去。  
"我还要去附近喝点儿，"过了一会他说，"你去吗？"  
"不了谢谢，"我说，"我回家了。早点回来。"  
他心不在焉地说了拜拜，朝另一条小路蹦去。我机械地抬起腿，往家走去。六岁那年我父母离婚了，我哭着问妈妈这是为什么，她眼眶红红地告诉我:"孩子，非常不同的两个人是很难在一起的。"  
"那这是谁的错呢？"我抽噎着问。她摇了摇头:"没有谁有错，只是不一样罢了。"  
"难道就没有可以在一起的办法了吗？"我看着妈妈，她也看着我。  
我坐在床上，坐在一片黑暗里。冬天的冷冽气息从窗缝里灌进来，让我坐立难安。我拉开菲利克斯那边的床头柜，发现了一整包褐色的蘑菇。  
我知道他不会介意的，吃的时候我想。过了一会并没有什么感觉，于是我决定下楼走走。我沿着涅里斯河独自游荡，想到几个月前这还是两个单身汉放飞自我的地方，如今单身汉却也只剩下一个了。接着我感觉自己飘起来了，轻飘飘的，仿佛融化在一片绚烂却不刺眼的白光里。脚下的水泥路好像也融化了，一切都柔软无比。  
#  
我听见菲利克斯说:"怎么会这样呢。"  
然后他又说了一遍，又说了一遍，又说了一遍，频率非常高，仿佛有点歇斯底里。我很担心。怎么了，他是不是又把汤锅打翻了？有没有受伤？没关系，我可以再煮一次。  
然后我睁开了眼。不是自己家，是医院，菲利克斯瞪着我，过了一会给了我一巴掌。  
"要打就打吧，"医生说，"反正也没什么事。待会打完这个吊瓶就赶快走吧。"  
我掉到河里去了。  
蘑菇差点害死我，也救了我一命。我的肌肉完全放松，因此得以浮在水面上，露出口鼻。清晨撑船的船夫看见了我，他本来以为是一个废弃的塑料模特，捞起来就吓傻了。  
"还好是脸朝上，"菲利克斯一遍又一遍地说，"如果是朝下呢？你是个智障吗？"他说一遍，就打我一巴掌，我挂着吊瓶没处躲，只好往被子里缩。  
"我很担心你。"他末了说，"回到家你却不在，我怕你想不开，紧接着就接到警察的电话，说你在河里泡着。当时我心就凉了半截，谁知道你屁事儿没有，害我白跑一趟。"  
"对不起。"我诚恳地说。  
"道歉有个屁用！我都快困死了。"  
"对不起，你在这儿躺一会吧？待会打完了吊瓶我叫你。"  
他冲我翻了个白眼，然后对我说:"还是给我来点儿吧。"  
"什么？"我没听懂。  
"爱情。"他说，黑色的瞳仁紧紧盯着我。  
#  
现在我终于在当地的美院谋得了一份工作，薪水虽然暂时不高，但颇有前程。菲利克斯换了个责编，新的编辑对他颇为赏识，他终于不用再给三流杂志写文章了。闲谈时我跟同系的老教授提起过他，他说他看过菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇的文章，并且觉得非常有趣。我很惊讶。  
回家以后菲利克斯张牙舞爪地跟我说他要出短篇小说集了，吃饭的叉子差点捅到我鼻子里。他说要请我给小说画插画，我喜不自禁，却一边偷笑一边谦虚地说不敢当不敢当。  
"你放屁的不敢当，你到底画不画？"  
"……"  
他戒了大【×】麻，改抽电子烟，只是偶尔还嚼点蘑菇。他逢人便夸口自己现在淑娴温良，可我总觉得淑娴温良的明明是我。新年的时候我去听爱乐乐团的交响乐，他依旧往地下音乐会里钻，然后我去接他，我们俩一起饱餐一顿，再滚回床上。  
他有时候自己在家调酒喝，各种花式，一边品一边咂嘴。我只能喝波旁兑牛奶。他嘲笑那玩意儿味道像猫尿，他宁可去喝酱油兑醋，我却乐此不疲。  
昨天我妈妈来电话，说她准备再婚了。这很正常，她一直都是个美女。她讨厌水，对方却是个冲浪运动员。我笑着说祝福她，并告诉她我可能很快也要结婚了。  
"和谁？"她好奇地问。  
"一个男孩。"我腼腆地说。  
"哇哦，"她惊叹，"什么样的人？"  
"和我很不一样的人。"我说。  
"不一样的人很难在一起。"她点评道。  
"是的。"我笑着回答。  
"除非彼此深爱。"她说，语气和十几年前一样。  
"没错，"我说，"彼此深爱。"  
Fin


End file.
